PreDetermined Deja Vu
by Strife Mullet
Summary: Well, there was nothing to do now. I'll just keep on walking into the group to which I belong, knowing full well that some dire event is looming over the horizon, though a warning on exactly how dire it is would have been nice. KyonHaruhi KyonAsahina


Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything seriously, even more-so for this section of the site! The inspiration for this one came from out of no where. I'd been meaning to actually put something up for a change, and one day, boom! Inspired I was! But not for a one-shot, no, no, this time I've decided to do a series! I hope I can keep up, but don't expect more than 1 chapter a month.. I'm going to try to work on it as best as I can with the desire of maximizing character realism for my goal, so wish me luck!

To be honest, I'm not 100 happy with this prologue. However, I really like how I did towards the end. It doesn't really explain too much about what the story will be like, but it sets some important information in place, or at least explains something that may otherwise be confusing later in the story, so it's important. Also, meaningless prologues can be a bit of a Haruhi-Staple, 'eh?

While we're on the subject, I'd like to thank all the reviews I got for 'Clatter', they were my main inspiration. To those of you who complimented me, thanks a bunch, and the critics, thank you even more. I hope I can put it to good use. And, to admit something, at the time of writing that I had only watched the series. I hadn't picked up or read a single page of the books, but now, a few months later, and thanks to good ol' BT, I've read 'em all. I hear they're not the best translators, but it should hopefully help her.

Enough rambling; I present to you now, my latest project!

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The characters are not mine, the plot's probably already been done, and all I did was the manual typing labor (oh the horror!).

* * *

It was at last the beginning of our summer vacation again. I can say this to you with pride, as I am no longer struggling as I was when I last left for this vacation. Nor would I put off my work to the very end again, as Haruhi and her endless summer had taught me that lesson quite well last time, thank you. No no, I insist, expanding our summer by another 300-who-gives-a-damn years is not necessary this time around, as I intend to get started on this work right away.

After all, the best place to do such hard work as this would be in the dark in the middle of no where.

It seems her overactive imagination has once again pulled us in without knowing it. I would say that nothing out of the ordinary could happen on such a routine camping trip as this, but with Haruhi on board, you learn to quickly toss aside such presumptions as that. Although after being with her for so long, one has to question just what exactly out of the ordinary is.

Whatever it is, it's certainly not this. Let me describe for you the scene before my eyes:

Asahina-san is sitting cross-legged in her usual attire, the hem of the maid dress caught tightly under the non-existant weight of her legs, while her hands dashed awkwardly across the gaming controller she held in her hands, and her eyes had little bubbles of tears forming rapidly as she let out her little wails for help. It was all I could do to resist sitting behind her and wrapping my arms around her, placing my hands over hers and guiding her fingers to play for her.

"Uuu.. Uwa.. W..What do I do?!"

This was rather cruel. A real-time action game like this was no match for her. She should instead be playing the role as the healer in the RPG, whose never-ending MP is used to cast her Tea Cure All on us and raise me from my defeat to continue on against Haruhi's rampage.

"No, Mikuru-chan! You have to do your up-special to hit him with the Ryuenjin when he teleports behind you! If you do that, he'll run away and take a lot more damage than just hitting him with basic combos. If you don't interrupt his aiming laser you won't stand a chance!"

Forcefully grabbing the controller from her hands was none other than the endgame boss herself, Supreme Camp Ranger Suzumiya Haruhi. Sporting her North High uniform like the rest of us after being pulled her directly from our classes, those sparkling eyes danced across the screen of the mobile T.V she had secured from the Electronics and Platform Gaming Club two halls down, which was crudely duck-taped to the ceiling of the mini-van above them. Her lively finger movements were deft and precise as she mercilessly sliced the beast in two, grinning victoriously at Asahina-san.

"See? There's nothing to it, when an enemy gets in your way, attack head on with its weakness, don't hesitate to find the lowest danger plan because while you're doing that you'll likely be attacked from a blind spot. Just get in there and slug it out!"

Don't be stupid, Haruhi. Asahina-san isn't that kind of brash person who acts like a bulldozer going down a steep hill with the breaks off, slamming head on into every little thing in its path.

Haruhi, not listening to me, only continued her dominance of the games token weak monsters, barging into the bosses room and mashing 'B' to skip through the entire lore building dialogue the developers worked so hard to draw together. Regardless of her eagerness, after not paying attention and instead charging in just as she told everyone else to, the boss wiped her out before she could pull down a quarter of the beast's health bar. Four continues and countless extra lives later, she managed to get the boss's HP into the yellow zone, despite having used all of her items during the fight. Slamming down the controller like a bickering child, her face again resembled an angered foul about to sqwuak at the nearest duckling following on its tail. Being subordinate 1, that would most likely be me.

At this point, the more quiet one shut her book together with a force usually reserved for signaling the end of our brigade meetings and picked up the controller Haruhi had just given up on. She was so quiet that I hadn't even noticed her staring intently at the gaming screen just a moment ago, though I probably should have expected it seeing as she's taking more and more trips to the Computer Society as of late. Daftly moving her fingers across from A to B buttons, and flicking the control stick without the beat of an eye-lash, this was indeed our offerer of eternal salvation and protection, our great goddess Nagato. Without even taking a damage, the beast was turned to rubble and lay at her feet defeated.

She didn't say a word when Haruhi scowled at her.

"My, it seems Nagato-san really is quite the professional gamer, isn't she?"

Enter the handsome arrogant know-all Koizumi Itsuki. Also dressed in his uniform like the rest of us, he sat comfortably in the chair opposite where I was sitting, which was spun to its side similar to mine so we could play our game on the drink table we were currently using as a makeshift game board. He flashed me one of his dime-a-dozen smiles and continued thusly;

"If even Suzumiya-san hadn't been able to beat it after all those tries, I surely would never have succeeded. But Nagato-san simply picked up the controller and beat the boss as if she created the game. It's a pity I could never be that skilled."

That's because you're crap at any game, Koizumi.

"You're probably right, and so far in our gaming adventures I'd have to say you're completely true, despite how it pains me to say it."

It doesn't look like you're pained at all you bastard, what with that conceited smile of yours being shown every two seconds. Why don't you just shut up and kiss Haruhi's ass some more and make her feel less down about her loss..

..Of course I didn't say any of that. Although a good part of it would be heartfelt, in fact I'd bet all of it would be, that strong wording would be out of place, no matter how much I wanted to tell him off.

Up ahead a few chairs, Arakawa-san turns around and informs us of the time, suggesting we all finally stop for our rest for the night.

"Alright! The time is getting late, and it's best to get to sleep while the moon is still shining radiantly down on us from above! Early to bed, early to rise! Kyon, I hope you don't plan to continue your habit of finishing last tomorrow morning and being the last to awaken!"

In a race to be the first to wake up, my only pleasure is knowing that the spot in the end is always reserved for me. Besides, should I continue to sleep longer, I can only hope that Asahina-san will find a chance to give me possibly a quick kiss as I lay there. I think something like that would make anyone refreshed as soon as they were to awaken whether they were conscious of its happening or not.

"Now then, sleeping in our school uniforms is a disgrace, and it'd be shameful to dirty up something as innocent as your uniform Mikuru-chan. Come, come! While I mentioned bringing a few sets of clothes, I insist you save what you've brought for the following nights. I thought ahead again and luckily I was able to find an outfit in your size.."

"E-Eh?! What..? I.. I don't think-"

"Now, come here, Mikuru-chan! Get this headband off first! Hey, quit struggling, fufufufu!

"Waaah Help! No, Suzumiya-san, please! I-I can.."

I couldn't take it anymore. Quickly I rolled myself around in the chair, gripping the door handle clumsily as I forced it open and exited from the car with Koizumi in tow. Arakawa-san bid Mori-san, sitting in the seat adjacent his, a temporary farewell as he stepped out to join us as well.

Both doors closed with a soft "Thump!" sound, and the cute wails of the harassed Asahina-san continued to flow out from the cracks in the windows. Even to this day, should Haruhi desire to change Asahina-san's outfit, Haruhi never batted an eye as to who was in the room with her before grabbing onto the collar of Asahina-san's shirt and attacking.

Koizumi's odd giggles could be heard from over my shoulder. "It seems Suzumiya-san is enjoying herself on our trip." He said airily. "It certainly is refreshing to see her acting herself like normal in such an unrecognized area. It's kind of like a familiar rock in an unknown city, hmm?"

In the future I must remember to chastise myself for my failure to recognize this kind of a conversation opener when speaking to someone like Koizumi. He'd always open like that when he wanted to talk about something of which I wanted no part of, and I should've run off into the dark, dank woods on either side of the dirt road at this very point.

"What do you think of her actions with your own eyes?"

Feeling I would have more success fighting against Admiral Yi in a naval confrontation than avoiding another one of Koizumi's circular lectures, I answered.

"You said it yourself, she's acting just like Haruhi always does."

"Mmhmm. I agree. She's acting like a normal girl."

Although I would rather disagree with you on that one, isn't that what you've told me in each of our conversations?

"True." Then why bring it up again? "Perhaps I was just looking for reassurance that you were really listening to me before. Had you not been I admit I would've felt dismayed and betrayed." Koizumi, now facing Arakawa-san as he began to walk off into the forest, turned his head around and smiled at me.

"But don't you seem to think she's more self-aware of it now?" No, not really. You're the expert on Haruhi's emotions. I'll stick to reading Nagato; should you require assistance concerning her mood, please come to me, but if the question lies in your realm of expertise, I'd appreciate not being asked such pointless things. "So you haven't noticed? I figured you would have before I did. You have more contact with her than any of the other Brigade Members do." But you have a secret service organization studying her every action, and they all report this information to you. "While you're mistaken that all of the things concerning Haruhi reach my ears, as I am admittedly nothing but a lowly member of the special Organization, you do raise a valid point."

At this point, seemingly satisfied with the bark of the nearby great oak, he rested his shoulders firmly in the nook and gazed at me more with his grin than with his eyes. "But despite all the people working to help provide me with this, why do you think I would ask your opinion?"

I think you would because.. I have no idea.

"Hmmm. That's disheartening. And I've mentioned it several times before, haven't I? Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a shot? You have all of your lifelines."

No, I'm quite satisfied quitting while I'm ahead. "Well, that's fine. The reason I ask you this is.." he parted his lips and turned his thinly pressed smile into a canine-bragging smirk "..the special bond you two share is not present in any other person in the brigade." From the pits of my heart, I wish you would stop mentioning that. "Oh? Are you not Suzumiya-san's special someone?"

With a remark like that, you're fishing to find out how many girls your pretty face will draw when your dazzling smile loses a few of its prized teeth.

Koizumi held his hands in front of his face defensively. "Just kidding. But, despite this, you are the one Haruhi chose after all." So you've decided to continue bringing it up? Even after I asked so nicely? "I apologize, but it's necessary to get my point across. You are in fact the one Suzumiya-san chose to join her in the world she created, though she was not conscious of it, this shows she values your opinion and companionship more than any other one of us."

"It seems to me she's rather fond of Asahina-san." Really, if I was so valuable to her, why would I be such a lowly member in this brigade of hers? Just because our connections go back three -- no, four -- years doesn't mean that we were a "pre-determined" pair. Besides, Haruhi doesn't even remember me from that long ago. I rely on this so much I know it must be true: if it weren't for this, I'd be without my true ace in the hole.

"I agree, I too am very fond of Miss Asahina. As I've told you, I feel the S.O.S Brigade more of my family than the Organization after all we've been through." It's true we've been through several interesting and paranormal experiences this past year and who-cares months, though not all of them have been pleasant, I wouldn't trade this world for any other. I'd already made my decision last December, and I wouldn't go back on it now.

Behind us, I heard very light steps. Odd, my sense of hearing has never been that good. Turning around, I noticed it was Arakawa-san returning from his post near the car. "Suzumiya-san has asked me to inform you two that they are done changing now."

"Of course. Let us return then." Koizumi gracefully pushed himself from the nook of the tree and began to walk in the direction of the car. In doing so, he found time to speak to me once more. "It's true we have been through a lot as a group, and more as individuals all thanks to Suzumiya-san. I truly thank you from the pits of my heart for all the work you've done. You've made both my and Arakawa-san's job much easier, as the level of Sealed Realities created has been diminished to nearly unseen levels." Even though I doubt Arakawa-san would be doing much in Sealed Realities, it's nice to be complimented like that. "But I do ask you to remember and believe me when I say this: It is your opinion that matters most to Haruhi. Despite however she acts with Asahina-san, Suzumiya-san values your comradeship. I think I've mentioned to you that she always believed to have your support and companionship." Please, don't bring back memories of the making of that terrible movie. Doing so may alert Haruhi's mind to our thoughts and she may actively continue the sequel she threw down half-way done.

With his bleached teeth, he turned ahead and looked at Haruhi, who was crossing her arms grumpily in the distance, and muttered to me. "She really is a normal person. Paranormal activities decreasing is something we've all been very interested in at my Organization, more-so recently than usual. Please remember this conversation."

I don't mean to be rude, but you've pointed that out several times tonight alone. Something like this is unimportant. If Haruhi's stabilizing, isn't that good? Isn't that what your higher-ups were excited about? Personally if she could learn to be a little bit less reckless while maintaining that drive and energy, Haruhi would truly be a knockout. Never as much as Asahina-san, but a close rival without a doubt.

The question of Haruhi's current condition wasn't even a question. The last time we had done something other than traditional Weekend Scouting Trips or Arguments with the Student Council, or anything that had to do with the paranormal, be it silicon-based extraterrestrials or whatever, giant glowing avatars, or trips to the past in which there are four of me within a fifty-mile radius at the same time, we've just been involved in things that, while I wouldn't describe normal by any means, are in fact possible for normal people like me. Suzumiya Haruhi's state was surprisingly dormant, to the point where had I desired to think about it, I'd be rather worried. But, I don't want to. Not at all. Concerning myself with things like this will just annoy me: I can't alter the path of the Supreme Camp Ranger's speeding train. All I can do is clean up the devastation it leaves behind, and slow it down enough to take it on a detour away from the local child's hospital. It's really a lot of work for someone like me.

Regardless, Koizumi's constant nagging, though not uncommon at all, did worry me a bit. What was so important about Haruhi's normalcy and my opinion? Was it something that I would need to concentrate on? Was it another "Snow White"? I hope not, because I've had enough of the paranormal. Knowing myself, my bringing up my knowledge of how little interesting things there have been lately has likely jinxed myself and the rest of us on the S.O.S Brigade. Sorry, everyone, it was not intentional. All I'll do now is continue my role as the Brigade's lowest member and kvetch, while contently beating Koizumi at table-top games and sipping on Asahina-san's tea.

Later, I would wish to revisit this moment of Haruhi's happily snarling face ordering my grumpy one around to change the entire course of the conversation myself and Koizumi had. I really wish Nagato would've warned me not to leave the car with him, but perhaps due to those limitations placed upon her, she did not know herself. I believe she mentioned that, didn't she? Well, there was nothing I could do right now. I'll just keep on walking into the group to which I belong, knowing full well that some dire event is looming over the horizon, though a warning on exactly how dire it is would have been nice.

* * *

There. That's it! Did you like it? I hope so. Again, if you don't review, that's fine: I'm lazy and never review either, so I know how you must feel. But if you feel like it, it's never unwelcome. Whether it's a flame, critic, or just a compliment, it's what the review button is there for.

Realize, however, that this is an unbeta'd story, and I haven't looked it over in all too long, but I'm overall content about posting it the way it is. Expect the next chapter relatively soon, but after that, no quick updates!

The answer to the riddle from Clatter was, The Star Wars reference was this: "Woman, it doesn't matter, the tree branches don't grow in single file to hide their numbers." A reference to The Tuskann Raiders. Now for this chapter's question: What game are they playing in the vehicle at the beginning?

Good luck, and thanks a bunch!


End file.
